The present invention relates to managing an initial post on a website, and more specifically, to updating the initial post to include content of a related post.
Networks are used by user devices to transmit, access, upload, and retrieve information such as posts that are stored on servers. A website may use servers to store posts, such as news articles, updates from social network services and emails. A user will employ a user device to access a website to transmit, access, upload, and retrieve the posts stored on the website. Further, posts are often written for events that will happen in the future such as music concerts, astronomical events, political events, and scheduled sporting events, among other types of events. By viewing these posts, a user is able to be aware of news and events that will occur in the future.